


Seven Minutes in Simulation

by GlarpNinja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlarpNinja/pseuds/GlarpNinja
Summary: Pidge and Lance mysteriously get stuck in the simulator. The Bet on who Lance ends up with just got interesting.





	Seven Minutes in Simulation

The bet was on. Everyone who had money riding on this bet was more than eager to win, even splitting into teams. Team Plance (Plance? Pidgance? RainForest? They couldn’t decide on a name.) and Team Allurance. Aggravatingly enough, Lance wasn’t really taking the not-so-subtle hints that both teams were throwing his way. Iverson put him, Pidge and Hunk in charge of teaching the simulators and running demonstrations, but Lance just assumed that the three of them were just being put on the same team like old times. Griffin spent an hour with Lance talking about all the Wisnie princesses that he grew up with and how he “always dreamed of bringing someone like Cillerenda home to mom” and “how amazing it would be to have bragging rights about dating a princess”. To everyone else, Griffin was being unbelievably on the nose about him wanting Lance to date Allura. Lance, however was none the wiser, instead coming to the conclusion that Griffin just had a weird obsession with Wisnie princesses like Cillerenda and Yasmine and wanted to talk to him about it.

Lance looked at his watch. His break was over in 10 minutes. Once his break was over, he’d have to instruct a new batch of cadets on how to use the simulator with Pidge and Hunk. In 5 minutes he’d have to prep the simulator and make sure everything worked okay. Usually it did, but Hunk was insistent that everything be in perfect working order. 2 weeks into teaching these simulators and they had already gotten into a routine. Pidge would check if all the software in the simulator was in working order, Hunk would check the outside and see if any of the parts on the outside needed fixing or maintenance of any kind, and he would check on all of the mechanics on the inside to see if they were in good shape or in need of any maintenance. He was pretty sure most of this was unnecessary, but Hunk, Shiro, Kinkade, Ina and even Iverson were insistent that they run maintenance like this for every simulator class. He ran over to the break room, grabbing a Bepsi before making his way to where the simulators were.

He made his way to the designated simulator that he, Pidge and Hunk were to teach with, Bepsi in hand. Oddly, on this day, it wasn’t just Iverson that was monitoring them. Shiro, Sam Holt, Romelle, Keith, and the entire MFE team was watching. Lance assumed there must be a special group coming in. Strange.

“Hey, Lance.” Pidge greeted with a smile.

“Heya, Pidgey. How’s uh… software maintenance going?” Lance asked as he set down his Bepsi and popped open the front control panel at the pilot’s seat of the simulator, trying to figure out why so many people were watching on this day of all days.

Pidge gave a sigh. “I feel like I’ve stared at this base code a billion times. I know this simulator’s code is a mess, but geez, it’s like Hunk and Iverson and everybody want me to comb through every line of this simulator’s code and overhaul it from the ground up. I know I got grounded for sticking Keith and Allura in the elevator, but making me stare at this base code for every simulator is cruel and pretty fucking unusual.” Pidge said with a yawn, taking off her glasses and rubbing her face in exhaustion and frustration.

“I agree, but I gotta say, you are a ball of stress, Miss Holt.” Lance remarked.

“What I wouldn’t give for a nap and a shoulder massage. I feel like I’ve been wound up since we got back.” Pidge told Lance.

“Yikes. I’m pretty sure we can’t nap while we’re on the clock, but if it’s a massage you want, I could probably provide.” Lance said.

“That’d be nice. I’ll take you up on that, Lance.” Pidge replied.

“No problem. You’re like, my best friend. You’d probably do the same if I was that wound up, right?” Lance said with a smile, masking the nervousness he was obviously feeling just being around Pidge, let alone giving her a shoulder massage.

“Rude!” Hunk yelled into the simulator cockpit, clearly offended that he would say such a thing

“Correction: One of my best friends. Hunk has been my bestie since we were like, 7.” Lance said.

“I get it. I couldn’t compete with Hunk anyways.” Pidge replied with a laugh.

Lance gently put his hands on Pidge’s shoulders, massaging them slowly. Pidge gave a sigh of relief. She could get used to this.

What she couldn’t get used to, was the doors to the simulator suddenly shutting and everything turning off.

Lance and Pidge ran to the simulator doors, banging on them.  
  
“Hunk? What’s going on? Why are we locked in?” Pidge yelled.

“I don’t know! I’m gonna need a bit to find out and try and fix this!” Hunk replied.

“When can you get us out?” Lance asked.

“Seven minutes.” Hunk replied, in an almost confident tone.

Pidge and Lance assumed Hunk was frantically trying to find out what was going on with the simulator, when in reality, Hunk was high fiving the rest of the people who bet on Pidge and setting a timer for when he’d actually open the simulator doors. Shiro even did a bit of a victory dance, which was kind of jarring considering his floating arm. Meanwhile, inside the simulator, Lance and Pidge sat down against one of the walls in the simulator. Alone with each other. Both of them started to fidget nervously, unbeknownst to each other, as the simulator was almost pitch black. They could feel the other beside them as they rubbed shoulders with each other. Lance felt the butterflies fluttering violently in his stomach.

Lance was never shy about conveying his feelings. Especially those of the romantic variety. If he liked a person, it usually didn’t take long for him to tell them. Usually through flirting or telling them outright and asking them to go on a date or something of the like. Lance certainly wasn’t subtle when conveying his feelings towards Allura or Nyma. But... Pidge was different. Even before Lance found out that Pidge was a girl (which even by Lance’s own admission took a while), Lance had an intense crush on Pidge. But he never acted on it. Something about the way she looked at him, or how she smiled caused whatever words he wanted say to get caught in his throat.

Maybe this was his chance. He could swallow his pride right now and tell her how he really feels about her. She’d be the only one who’d hear it. Maybe he could use the situation at hand to say what he’s always wanted to tell her.

Hold on. He paused as his brain began putting the pieces together.

Something about the situation that he and Pidge were in bugged him. How despite daily maintenance, the simulator just so happened to malfunction, locking the two of them inside it. How it would take seven minutes to fix. Hunk almost sounded too confident about that. How there were so many people watching this simulator in particular. It was all a bit strange. Then it hit him.  
  
The two of them. Trapped in this dark enclosed space. For seven minutes.

“Seven minutes.” Lance said.

“What?” Pidge asked.

“Seven minutes. This wasn’t some accident. Hunk’s making us play Seven Minutes in Heaven.” Lance said.

“Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Pidge asked Lance.

“It’s a party game. Two people are put into a closet or similarly enclosed area and are locked in there for seven minutes.” Lance explained.

“To do what?” Pidge asked. The games Pidge usually played at parties were less Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven and more Boundarylands 2 and Crypt Plunderer. She had no idea what one did when playing Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“Usually, people who play Seven Minutes want the people stuck in the closet to… kiss. I’m pretty sure most of the people we interact with most often want us to kiss. Hence why we’re being forced to play Seven Minutes.” Lance said as a pang of embarrassment hit his stomach.

“So… we should give them what they want, right? I mean, they’ll get off our backs if we do, so... let’s do it. We’re best friends right? It won’t matter. One kiss won’t mean anything between us if it’s just to get Hunk and everyone off our backs right? ” Pidge suggested.

“I’m not gonna kiss you, Pidge.” Lance said, rubbing his face. Pidge was confused at this response. In most cases, Lance would be more than eager to kiss someone if asked. In fact, Pidge was 99% sure he’d kiss Hunk at a moment’s notice. Hell, she was pretty sure he kissed Keith like a month ago so that Shiro would buy him McWaldos for a week. If he was willing to kiss his “bitter rival” for a week of free McWaldo’s, then what was the deal with him refusing to kiss her?

“Why are you so hung up on kissing me, Lance? You’ve kissed plenty of other girls before. You don’t even have this many qualms about kissing other guys. The kiss won’t mean anything, so why the cold feet all of a sudden? ” Pidge asked.

“Because I don’t want our first kiss to be meaningless, Alright? I’m not hung up on kissing you! I want nothing more than to kiss you, Pidge. It’s just… I don’t want it to be like this.” Lance finally managed to blurt out. Pidge’s jaw dropped as a silence fell over the room as neither were able to really process what had just been said. Suddenly, the doors opened. Seven minutes were up. Lance was quick to rush out and leave the Simulator room.

Pidge stood in the the simulator in shock for a few more minutes. Does Lance… have feelings for her? Is that why he was so adamant about not kissing her? Has Lance thought about what their first kiss would look like? Pidge’s mind started racing. Every thought that entered her head about what Lance could have meant made her head spin. She took a deep breath and went about the rest of her day. As the day went on, it almost seemed like Lance was trying to avoid her. She finally caught him in the hallway once the students had left.

“Uh… hey Pidge, I was uh, just about to clock out. What do you need?” Lance asked her, as he looked at his watch.

“Yeah. uh… we’re still friends, right? I just don’t want to wake up tomorrow and find out you don’t want anything to do with me...” Pidge asked.

“Of course we’re still friends, Pidgey Pie. Getting locked in a simulator isn’t gonna ruin our friendship. You will always be one of my best friends. Don’t forget that.” Lance replied.

She wanted to ask him. Every fiber in her being was urging her to ask him what he meant when he said he didn’t want his first kiss with her to “be like this.” But something told her not to. She repressed the urge to ask him what he meant.

“Alright, good. I’m… uh… glad being forced to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with you didn’t uhh…ruin our friendship. Uh… I’ll see you tomorrow, Lance.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Pidge.” Lance replied.

She turned to walk to her car when Lance took her hand. Before she could look back towards him, she was abruptly twirled and gently pulled closer towards Lance’s body until she was practically pressed up against his chest. Her cheeks grew hot as she blushed more and more. Lance placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip. Her hands placed themselves onto Lance’s chest before sliding down to his hips as she stood up onto her toes. Pidge looked up at him and met his gaze. Lance’s eyes flickered down to look at her lips before looking into her eyes once again. Pidge could feel her heart beating like a bass drum in her chest.

Lance closed the distance between his lips and hers, kissing her gently. At this point, Pidge’s heart raced fast enough to break the sound barrier. Pidge didn’t have much experience with kissing other people, but kissing Lance was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was adrenaline, ecstasy, intimacy, passion and intensity all at once. Pidge opened her mouth slightly and gave a soft moan before kissing him back. Her hands wandered up his shirt as she traced the scars on his back with her fingers. She felt his fingers run through her hair, which sent a shiver down her spine, which caused Pidge to grip Lance tighter to hold herself steady as her legs began to tremble. Lance pulled away slightly, locking eyes with her, as his breathing became heavy.

“Katie…” Lance moaned before locking lips with her again. Lance never wanted this moment to end. He wanted nothing more than to spend eternity holding her in his arms, with his lips perpetually pressed up against hers, kissing her with every ounce of love in his soul until eternity passed.

But eventually, Lance broke away from his fellow Paladin, scratching the back of his head as he tried to come to grips with the fact that he just made out with his best friend (and crush) in the hallway. His brain was still hazy trying to process everything that happened in the last three minutes before finally managing to find the words to say to her to follow up what was likely the greatest kiss of his life.

“That’s what I meant. I wanted our first kiss to be… a little something like that.” Lance said with a nervous sigh, making eye contact with her. “Pidge, you’re... really special to me. I didn’t want our first kiss to be meaningless because I wanted our first kiss to be as special as you are.” Lance said with a smile.

Pidge smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. “Wow. No one’s ever said anything quite like that to me before. Does… that mean we’re dating then?” Pidge asked.

Lance gave a stifled laugh. “I would certainly hope so.”  Lance replied, smiling.

Their moment was cut short as they heard someone whistle to the left of where they were standing. They looked over to see Matt, leaning up against the wall of the hallway they were standing in before walking towards them, letting out a small chuckle.

“I would certainly hope so, too. Damn, guys, I didn’t expect a trip to the washroom to be this interesting. I think you gave The Notepad a run for its money. Speaking of…” Matt said as he pulled out his phone. “Hey, Veronica. Guess who owes me fifty dollars. Yeah, I snapped a pic of the two lovebirds sucking face. Hold on.” He said excitedly before placing his hand over his phone’s mic. “I hope you guys don’t mind that I snapped a picture of you two kissing for this bet. I’ll buy you guys McWaldos as like collateral.”  
  
Pidge, still fairly flustered gave a laugh, facepalming before looking up at Lance, who was also smiling.

“If it means I can be smug about my big sis losing and that I get free McWaldos, then sure. What say you, Katie Kat?” Lance said with a smug grin.

“Ugh, I both love and hate that pet name at the same time. Go for it. You know what I usually order.” Pidge told her older brother.

“Awesome.” Matt said as he sent the picture of the two Paladins of Voltron kissing to Veronica.

Pidge and Lance laughed as they could hear Veronica shout “GOD FUCKING DAMN IT” through Matt’s phone.

Matt walked off, laughing, knowing Veronica would be handing him fifty dollars tomorrow. Lance looked back at Pidge fondly, as they both smiled at each other. Lance kissed his new girlfriend on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Katie. For real this time.” Lance said, smiling at her.

“See you tomorrow… sweetie.” Pidge replied, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him in for one final peck on the cheek before walking to her car. She couldn't help but smile the entire way home.

Having Lance as her new boyfriend was certainly something she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to do endings


End file.
